


A Playlist For You

by lemongoghs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemongoghs/pseuds/lemongoghs
Summary: There isn't any other better way than putting your emotions in a playlist.





	A Playlist For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! This is my first work here sksk, I hope you enjoy reading it <3

Jaemin always had a feeling of regret ever since that night, a feeling that he wanted to get rid of but soon realize he would never. He looked around outside seeing the torn up leaves slowly falling off the branches, just like Renjun and him. It was unexpected, two star crossed lovers in an argument? That’s less likely than the amount of times you’d get struck by lightning. 

It was slightly uncomfortable in the dream dorm, seeing your ex everyday isn’t something you would want. It hurt though, Jaemin hated believing that Renjun is his ex, he wanted to believe they were lovers. Everytime the dreamies got together for plans, either one of them cancels, hoping not to face the shadow of angst and loneliness upon them. Everytime the dreamies would eat together, it’s always a “I’m not hungry” from one of them, knowing they only craved for each other’s love instead. Even though the two were upset, they were too blind to see that the others were too. 

“Guys, you should totally listen to Jaemin’s music recs, they’re really good!” Hyuck exclaimed as he took off his headphones and sat on the couch. Jaemin blushed hearing the compliment from the other, “Not really, it’s just how I feel about you.” He mumbled as he sat next to him, staring at his phone. Continuous amounts of pictures scattered on his screen, all of Renjun and Jaemin. “You’re never going to be over him Jaemin, that’s just the truth.” He sighed, memories rushing through his mind. “Hey, if Nana has such good music recs, then he should make all of us a playlist!” Chenle exclaimed with excitment waiting for his ears to be blessed. 

Jaemin froze, nobody was on his mind besides Renjun, what would he do for Renjun? Would Renjun deny it? Would he hate it? He knew Renjun’s music taste and how he wouldn’t mind trying new music. A small smile appeared on his face before he said, “Alright! I’ll make one for everyone!” He ran to his room and started working on them. 

There Jaemin laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling with his last playlist, a empty one, one for Renjun. He had so much to express for him, the way his kisses felt, the way his cuddles felt and most importantly, the warmth that radiated the whole atmosphere whenever he was with Jaemin. Oh you can say Jaemin is whipped for the little cute Chinese prince. 

Endless amount of songs rushed through his head, from The Neighbourhood to Lana Del Ray, he wondered if maybe ten songs was all he needed, his need to send a message. He ran to his laptop and search for the songs, feeling numb as the tears slowly rolled down his cheeks while the clouds slowly started to cry with him. 

“Here you go guys, one for all of you.” He said as he took out his phone and sent everyone their links. The door slowly opened, Jaemin froze, Jeno and Renjun? His heart shattered slowly, maybe it was time for the vase to shatter. Everyone froze, Jeno with a panicked face smacked across his face while Renjun, Renjun was staring at Jaemin. Jaemin could see through him, the sadness and emptiness. “We were just going out to get some things for Renjun!” Jeno exclaimed quickly changing the awkwardness circulating the room. “Oh that’s okay! I hope you got everything you needed and Nana all made us playlists!” Hyuck said slowly dancing to the music. 

Renjun stared at his phone, he saw the link but soon saw the messages on top, the cute ones with all the hearts and I love you’s. Last seen at December 16, 2017. “Well thanks Jaemin!” Jeno said with a smile as he took out his headphones. Renjun ran to his dorm and dropped all his stuff, flopping himself on his bed. He took out his headphones and looked through the playlist. He shook as he pressed play and there came the voices that came with Nostalgia. He curled up into a ball and slowly let the river from his eyes come out, leaving his eyes stained with tears as he slowly fell asleep.

“Okay Jaemin, let’s ask Renjun what he thinks” Jaemin said to himself pacing back and forth in front of Renjun’s room. He opened the door, “Hey Ren-“ he froze. Where were his things? Why is the room so empty? He ran out to the living room and yelled, “Guys? Where’s Renjun?” Everyone stopped and froze with a panicked expression. “You don’t know?” Jeno said staring at Jaemin with confusion. Jaemin shook his head, anxiously waiting for the response as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“Renjun left for China Jaemin, he’s coming back in a year.”...  
—————  
7:34pm  
Nana: Hey, here’s my playlist for you.

Renjun’s Playlist

What 2 Do - Dean  
Slow dancing in the dark - Joji  
Cry baby - The Neighbourhood  
Swim - Chase Atlantic  
Get You - Daniel Ceasar ft Khali  
History - Rich Brian  
Single - The Neighbourhood  
Cigarettes - offonoff ft Tablo & Miso  
Angel 2 Me - McKay & Jeff Bernat  
Honey - Kehlani


End file.
